Drunken Hitokiri
by Dragon Kinght
Summary: When Sano accidentally spikes the well at the Kamiya Dojo and doesn’t tell anyone, what will happen? Has everyone getting drunk, and Kenshin gets a little flashbackey. Plz R&R.


**Drunken Hitokiri**

**Summary: **When Sano accidentally spikes the well at the Kamiya Dojo and doesn't tell anyone, what will happen? Has everyone getting drunk, and Kenshin gets a little flashbackey.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kenshin or anything from the Kenshin universe (but I will if my plan goes through, and that sakabato will be MINE!!! ALL MINE!!! UHU-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Woah went into the Jin-E laugh there) Well anyway since I don't own it and am NOT making money off of it (yet) you can't sue for writing it, besides I don't have a penny to my name, so you wouldn't get anything anyway.

Enjoy! R&R plz!

Chapter One: Kenshin Falls 

Sano walked into the Kamiya dojo holding up and studying a half-gallon bottle filled with a fine white powder.

_So this stuff will make any drink I put it in alcoholic without affecting the flavor? _He thought. Sano had gotten the powder from a peddler that he saved from some thieves. _Hmm... who to test it on though? Not anyone here, Kaoru will kill me. Not on myself incase it's poisonous. Hmm..._He thought as he sat on the rim of the well setting the bottle next to him.

"Whew... hot today," he pulled the boards covering the well away and got some water to drink, but as he reached to put the boards back his elbow knocked the bottle over and into the well! Sano managed to catch it but not before it had drained itself into the water below. "Uh-oh"

"Something wrong Sano?" Kenshin asked suddenly popping up.

"EEEK!!!" the fighter yelled running out of the dojo and down the street out of sight.

"Oro?" Kenshin said in confusion. He shrugged it off figuring Sano was just being weird. He proceeded to do what he came out to do, and filled the pitcher he was holding with water.

"Something wrong with Sano, Kenshin?" Yahiko asked as he walked out of the main building, "we heard him scream."

"Dunno, this one was just filling the water pitcher to his room and Sano was looking into the well as if something had happened. Then he ran off screaming."

"Hmm... cops are probably after him again for something." Yahiko mused as he went inside to continue training.

"Perhaps," Kenshin said to himself taking a drink of water," Hmm... good water!"

He took another drink not quite being able to place what made it taste so good. After he had drunk about half of the pitcher, his eyes glazed over and he started hiccuping softly.

Kenshin then stumbled into the dojo startling Yahiko, Kaoru, and Megumi. He had a happy grin on his face and was swaggering around.

"You ok Kenshin?" Kaoru asked walking over to Kenshin.

Kenshin looked up dreamily at her and said, "You know Kaoru, you may be weak but I still love youuuu." At this he gave her a very large very wet kiss.

"KENSHIN!!!" she screeched pushing him away and slapping him.

"HUH?!" Kenshin's eyes cleared up instantly and his face switched to battle glare as his eyes locked onto Yahiko, "Jin-E!!!" He yelled as he tried to draw his sword quickly but only succeeded in whacking himself in the head with the pommel of his sword (don't ask me how) falling over and banging his head on a table knocked out cold.

"Ok... what the hell was that?" Yahiko asked picking up Kenshin's sword so that no one would step on it.

"I think he's drunk," Megumi said after she studied him for a moment, "he's not hurt seriously though."

"Drunk! When did he start drinking at all, let alone getting drunk." Kaoru asked looking at Yahiko.

"Why are you looking at me!" Yahiko asked indignantly.

"Because this is the sort of thing that he would tell you or Sano about first."

"Wonder where he went anyway, and why he ran away screaming." Yahiko pondered.

Meanwhile at the docks, Sano was looking at ships out of the country.

"Wonder how China is at this time of year." Sano wondered.

"Arrr... lookin' to get out of the country land lubber? Arrr..." The sea captain from the Simpsons asked. "If you arrre you can work on me ship and get a free ride. Arrr..."

"Uh sure, ok." Sano accepted.

End of chapter one.

Light Mage: Well that was fun!

Kenshin: Look what I can do! balances sword on palm like a pool cue 

Light Mage: O.o Umm... ok. Anyhoo that's the end of the first chapter, plz R&R. Next chapter, Yahiko gets drunk!


End file.
